Sympathy & Understanding
by Tsui Yun
Summary: "If you see something suspicious, just kill and do not mingle." That's what Eagle should have said to his friend Shaolin before all that shit happened. Trapped in an another world, he will have to focus on their way back and dwell on killing the culprit of this goddamn joke. Play with Eagle, you get eaten !
1. Shadows can teleport

Ah, let's see. I was very curious about how would turn a crossover mixing Twilight and One Piece. You can say it's weird – it is. But I do really want to see that.

So that's why I created two characters – both sons of two very powerful characters of One Piece. Red-Haired Shaolin & Juraquille Eagle. I wanted to put Mihawk and Shanks at the first place, work on their relationship as « friends », but oddly, the idea of giving them sons hung in my head. So here they are, Shaolin and Eagle. Of course, there is the plot.

**Summary :** ''If you see someone suspicious, just kill and do not mingle.'' That's what Eagle should have said to his friend Shaolin before all that shit happened. Trapped in another world, he will have to focus on their way back and dwell on killing the culprit.

**Rating :** M (for Language, Swearing and Violence).

**Chapters :** 01/of maaaaaaaaaaaany of them.

* * *

**S**ympathy & **U**nderstanding

One

**I**f Juraquille Eagle was right about his suspicions, all the villagers on Thorn Island had been mercilessly killed by Blackbeard since the war on Marineford two years ago, the man had been on a rampage across the islands he and his crew would come by. He was collecting – his new Devil Fruit wasn't enough, he needed the strongest Devil Fruits for something. Eagle wasn't oblivious, something was amiss. The village of Thorn Island didn't hide Devil Fruit users and wasn't protected by one of the other Emperors. It wasn't worth the time to murder everyone.

_They_ weren't worth the time.

Being cruel and merciless didn't bring respect and obediance – not in the good way. It brings a fear able to stir Death itself. You would beg to be killed instead of living in the fear of witnessing someone like Blackbeard to come back. Eagle trailed his purple eyes upon the burned faces, trying to imagine their last expression. He came across three bodies huddled together near a well and he stopped, barely acknowledging he was holding his breath. There was nothing more beautiful than a mother protecting her children, even on the verge of death this one Eagle was staring at had been embracing her two children in front of their murderer, protecting them one last time. Just one last time, she had protected them. Any other mother would have told them to run away but, if she had recognized one of Blackbeard's lackey, she must have known they would have found them anyway. Just a matter of time. Eagle was even more stunned to understand that they had let them burn together, just to witness a remembrance of a loving family. The young man recoiled with slight difficulty and turned away it was enough.

He had seen enough of _that_.

''They were young.''

Eagle didn't turn. He merely blinked. The soft sounds of footsteps behind him drew closer until they stopped and then, silence embraced the two persons.

The son of Hawkeye closed his eyes in mild anguish. ''What did you find, Shaolin ?'' he asked, his voice cold and demanding.

Shaolin shook his head, eyes sullen.

''What you guessed before coming here, this island holds the flag of Blackbeard now. He left it on the opposite of the destroyed town, I couldn't miss it from where I came.'' A brief pause. ''Shanks thinks we shouldn't do anything to him right now, it's too soon and he's too powerful with those Devil Fruits inside of his body.''

Eagle frowned. ''I agree.''

It wasn't that they were too weak to confront him, now wasn't the time. Shanks was wise to advice this : Marshall D. Teach was a man of many things, clearly able to destroy the happiness of families, dreams and hopes of becoming something in the future. He was destroying the future, for Eagle. There was a time when his parents had told him to think of a future he would want to pursue one day, when he would be old enough to leave the Juraquille castle and have his way in the Grand Line. The young swordsman had only one dream and he loved it to become like his father. To surpass him. To become the best swordsman ever, no matter what Roronoa Zoro would think.

A tingle in the air was sensed. Immediately, Shaolin and Eagle drew their swords and slashed through the air with a surge of Haki. But when they both looked behind them, ready to battle, there was nothing.

Shaolin looked confused, but didn't let his guard down. Eagle surveyed the area, eyebrows furrowed and a glare in his eyes. Someone – or something – was there, around them. The air became suddenly thick, to cut with a knife, and they didn't like it _one bit_. They had stopped breathing to be able to hear any faint sound. Everything around them was just so silent : the leaves had stopped ruffling due to the wind and the wind itself didn't whistle anymore.

Everything had become so silent. Eagle and Shaolin couldn't be fooled so easily.

''Come,'' Eagle said aloud. ''We won't kill you if you don't try anything stupid.''

They both waited for a moment. Then, a small shadow emerged from a dead body, moving along other burned bodies in front of them. It had the shape of a child, Eagle supposed, judging by its size on the ground. He narrowed his eyes, his own body tense and ready to block any attack coming from the shadow. His giant black sword, almost similar to the Kokuto Yoru of his dear father, was clutched tightly in his hand, the strong and familiar wave of the curse haunting his treasure surging in every nerve of his body.

_''Need...need your...help...''_

Shaolin blinked. Eagle frowned even more.

The shadow began moving frantically. _''Hurry...need your help...follow me...''_

''What in the world are you talking about ?'' Shaolin inquired, very confused now.

The shadow raised its hands above his head. They began glowing. Eagle grew more alert and, when he felt that Shaolin was growing even more impatient than he was, he went to reach his friend.

''_Shaolin_ !''

A flash of light. Then, blackness.

* * *

« … »

**J**uraquille Mihawk felt no relief as he saw his long-time red-haired friend Akagami and all his crew cheering in his castle – his _own_ place, damn it ! They were drinking _his_ wine and not _their_ damn poisonous beer, they were sprawled all around _his_ gigantic living-room and not on their deck – which could have been quite enough for them. So yes, Hawkeye was really annoyed with them. But Shanks being Shanks, there was no way the red-haired Emperor would leave him and his stunning wife all alone – Eagle having left somewhere with Shaolin to take care of some business together.

Sometimes, Mihawk wondered if Shanks was ever worried about his only son. Red-Haired Shaolin was most of the time carefree, just like his father, but with his wanted poster and the high bounty on his head, any father would be worried. It had been the same with Eagle when Hawkeye received the first wanted poster of his beloved son – his wife had been so proud and so worried at the same time, but what the hey, Eagle would have found his way nonetheless. He was a Juraquille, after all. With Shaolin always found near him, they made a great team together (Mihawk would _never_ admit it in front of Shanks. He would never do him this favour. Too much pride.).

''Oi, Hawkeye !'' Shanks shouted through the noise.

Mihawk just turned his eyes. ''What? Just go to sleep, you're drunk.''

Shanks laughed and slumped besides his friend, a bottle of beer in his hand.

''Ohhhhh, why so serious ?'' he slurred. ''Come on, cheer up. Our sons must be having fun with ladies in a tavern on whatever island of the New World, no need to be so off. Oh, and have you tasted this wine ? It's _delicious_ !''

''I know, this is my wine you're consuming,'' Mihawk deadpanned. Then he sighed, taking a cup of wine. ''You're obviously lucky Savane is not a light sleeper or else she would have skinned you alive.''

They just laughed harder, waving off his commentary. That's okay.

They were going to clean this mess up once they were able to do so.

* * *

« … »

**C**harlie Swan was not amused, he was more than confused. Strange cases weren't usually his job but seeing that young man who « passed out » in front of his office with a giant and strange-looking sword strapped on his back didn't really confort his mind sensing his bright purple eyes – and who the hell could have those kind of eyes – on him each time Charlie made a move to reach something really bugged him to the core. He shivered when he could sense his cold stare on his back, he looked away when he felt the young man just stayed silent and chose to observe around him. Charlie decided he was a stranger who came far away and from a wealthy family.

He had questioned him a few times but Charlie had received very brief answers, like his name and his age : Juraquille Eagle, who was twenty-two. Why he was carrying a sword when it was prohibited to have a weapon, the officer couldn't know. Eagle hadn't answered his other questions and had rather asked where he was. Charlie, along with some of his colleagues, had told him he was in Forks. _« Excuse me, where ? » _the young man had asked, sounding really lost. He was already pale but had seemed paler than his usual skin colour, Charlie noted. Silently, he felt sympathetic towards the young one, who had fallen terribly quiet – and had looked troubled. He looked very lost in here and Charlie felt like he wanted to help.

''Was there someone with unkept, bright red hair besides me when you found me ?'' Eagle had said seriously, his purple eyes boring holes into Charlie's skull.

The concerned man needed some time to respond after recovering. ''No. You were all alone,'' Charlie answered, brows furrowed.

''Damn,'' Eagle muttered through clenched teeth.

''Have you lost someone during your...travel ?''

''You could say that. I need to refresh my mind, can I go now ?''

Charlie pondered the question, concerned.

''I suppose so,'' he said hesitantly. ''Since we found you with only this sword and nothing else, you don't have a car.'' Charlie seemed to ignore Eagle's baffled look and stood up, grabbing his keys. ''I finished my day so, I'll take you to a friend in La Push.''

Eagle merely shrugged, but followed him nonetheless after retrieving his black sword. He almost demanded some explications when he witnessed the said « car », having no such objects in his world, but decided to stay silent. Now he was sure that something was fishy : first, he wasn't in the New World anymore – he was even pretty sure that Charlie Swan had never heard of the Blues. Two, Shaolin must be somewhere with him, in another area of that Forks town. Eagle clenched his teeth once more when the thought of his friend being somewhere he didn't know.

''But please...leave your sword in the truck, alright ?'' Charlie half-joked. ''I don't want my friend to have a cardiac arrest.''

''You will do some CPR and that's it,'' Eagle deadpanned. ''My sword is not leaving my side.''

The security seatbelt hadn't been hard to put on, but Eagle really seemed out of space, Charlie noted once more after having stolen some glances at him. He didn't appear to be familiar with many objects – like his car. He hadn't missed that look of pure confusion when they neared his vehicle, as if he wasn't used to technology in general. Charlie wasn't going to push him, but seeing that young fellow so lost and alone in that environment kinda touched him Eagle wasn't like his precious Bella, but he seemed to need more help than he looked. He looked like a cold young man, always serious and straight to the point. Charlie noted that he had received many flirtious blinks and looks from the womens he crossed paths with into the Sheriff's office he had been even more impressed when Eagle hadn't seemed fazed by all the prostitutes who were pratically on the verge of lauching at him. He hadn't spared them a glance – not even a peer. And that had angered them. They had eventually started to throw him insults and Eagle had shut them up with only a cold glare that sent violent shivers to everyone. Maybe he had issues.

When they neared Billy Black's house, Charlie parked his car besides a red truck – looks like Bella was also there with Jacob. Before they could reach the door, it opened to reveal the smiling face of the young Jacob Black.

''Hey, kiddo !'' Charlie exclaimed, his cheerful self coming back in a second. He clasped a hand on Jacob's shoulder. ''I came to see the match with Billy, wouldn't miss that in hell. How are you ?''

''We're doing good,'' said Jacob answered, letting his eyes flicker to Eagle who was waiting a few inches behind Charlie. His body absently tensed. ''Who is...this ?''

''Oh, him ? His name is Juri...Jura...''

''Eagle. Juraquille Eagle,'' came the smooth voice of Eagle. His hawk-like-but-purple-eyes stared coldly at Jacob, who appeared very suspicious of him. Fine, he didn't care. ''May we come in ? I thought you had a match you don't want to miss, Mister Swan.''

So smooth and so cold at the same time. Chilling. He was chilling and despite his hot temperature, Jacob Black felt an icing shiver shaking his form at the stare of the stranger. And on top of that, it looked like he noticed it, judging by the smug look in his weird eyes when he passed by him. He even had the nerve to add a _« You smell like the woods. Do you sometimes live in the woods ? » _in a ironic tone, which irked Jacob. He slammed the door, and strided to follow the stranger, whose eyes were looking critically all over the place.

''Hey, you !'' he called.

He didn't bother to appear polite ? Good. Eagle didn't bother to answer him and kept staring at the T.V. The Quileute clenched his teeth, trying not to rip the older man to shreds.

''Are you looking for your red-haired friend Shaolin ?''

Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

« … »

**E**mily Young looked at the handsome red-haired man sleeping on the couch of the living-room with some concern on her face. Since Sam had found him into the forest, he has been sleeping non-stop, sometimes with a smile on his tanned face. Was he dreaming ? He seemed really content. She didn't want to disturb him but, in fact, she couldn't help but stare at him. He looked young, maybe her age. Through his red and black sweater, Emily could guess he had a well kept body although he was thin. When Sam had brought him back here, he had needed the help of Jared to carry him, and the help of Paul to carry a _huge_ sword (Said sword was lying on his feet.).

Where did he come from ? He certainly didn't look like a Quileute even if he was tanned. She would have to question him when he would wake up – which will certainly take some time. He was sound asleep. Emily had never seen hair this red – it was like a natural colour and she was mildly amazed at their brightness. She almost touched the wild spikes on his head and God, she truly wanted to know if his hair -

''It_ is_ my natural colour, miss.''

A surprised squeak escaped Emily's lips as she backed away and she stared, with wide eyes, at deep, unfocused purple eyes. The man groaned sharply as he blinked many times, propping himself on his elbows. Emily sobered up and went to help him.

''My father has bright red hair, maybe even redder than mine,'' he continued, appreciating the help from the Quileute woman.''Who are you again ?''

She was about to say her name when he cut her off.

''Ah, I remember. Emily, right ?'' she nodded slowly, making him smile. ''Nice name. I'm Red-Haired Shaolin. By the way, where am I ?''

''You're in La Push,'' the woman answered swiftly. Seeing the confused expression on the stranger's face, she proceeded on explaining. ''It's a small village near Forks, in Washington estate. My fiancee found you in the woods, remember ? And I already know your name, Shaolin. Glad you're alright.''

However, Shaolin didn't feel alright at all. First of all, he _absolutely_ had no idea where this « La Push » village was, he had never heard of it in the New World and he was sure it didn't exist. The red-haired pirate had traveled in Grand Line many times with Eagle not to know about most of all the islands they stopped by, he couldn't have missed one (that is, with Eagle's kin memory.). What happened ? What did that shadow child do when he and Eagle stumbled upon him ? He shook his head, frowning deeply. Where was Eagle, by the way ? Had he been with him, Shaolin wouldn't have to worry about finding him. Not that looking for his best friend was really irritating, but Eagle could be anywhere – maybe at thousands miles away from his position, alone and certainly pissed as hell as he would have been if he were to have his character. He could already figure the dark aura pulsing from him, the killing intent throbbing...

Ah. Too much for him. He needed a drink. _What kind of f***** up situation is that ?_

''Emily ?'' a strong male voice echoed.

Shaolin looked up just in time to see Emily greeting a tall man, tanned-skinned and shirtless – the red-haired pirate rolled his eyes in mild annoyance. What, no shirts ? This was oh-so familiar. - and shoes on. The look on both Emily and the newcomer was a look of pure love was plastered on their faces when they kissed. Shaolin looked away respectfully, sitting up slowly on the couch he had been lying on, and scooped up his nodachi from its place.

''That's very entertaining, but do you have something to drink ?'' Shaolin said, crossing his arms over his chest. ''And _no water_ please, I really need something damn strong to clear my thoughts, right now.''

Both Emily and her lover parted, the woman slightly flushed and the man looking rather confused. ''You've just woken up from four hours of sleeping and the first thing you want is _something damn strong to clear your thoughts_ ?'' the tall man sounded dumbfounded.

''Hell yeah ! So what ?'' Shaolin pressed, frowning even more. ''I can't think properly if I didn't have a drink before and...why are we even having this discussion ? Do you have some booze or beer or not ?''

''We have water, orange juice, apple juice but certainly not that kind of stuff !''

''Huh ? Oh, fine...what's your name, by the way ?''

The tall man and Emily blinked.

''I already told you, my name is Sam Uley,'' the Quileute said, always as confused as before. ''I told you my name when my friends and I found you in the woods, don't you remember ?''

Huh ? Shaolin must have been in a pretty dazed state if he didn't remember his savior's name. The red-haired scratched his neck, one eye closed in wonder. He couldn't really blame himself or Sam, it was his fault if he had inherited of his father's love for strong stuff. Hangovers were his friends even when he didn't have a night with a lady.

''Whatever. Moving on,'' Shaolin shrugged as he passed by them. ''I need to find my friend and get the hell out of here. Do you have a map of the Grand Line and a Log Pose ?''

''A map of the _what_ and a _what_ ?'' Sam repeated, more than confused right now. He shook his head. ''No wait, I have a better question before you drunk yourself : what were you doing in the forest with that giant sword of yours ?''

''Huh, well...''

He could always say that he was a pirate, he could tell them he would have to kill them if they were to give his name to the Marines – if there was a Marine base in the area – but that seemed rather...odd. Oddly enough, those two people didn't seem to recognize him, which was rather amazing. Seriously, who hadn't heard of the son of Shanks, Red-Haired Shaolin ? The young pirate was pretty famous on the seas, being the great rival Mihawk'son, Eagle (And his best friend, nonetheless.), and quite popular with the ladies. Really !

''Shaolin,'' called a very familiar voice behind him.

''EAGLE !'' Shaolin shouted, brightening immediately and forgetting about his worries. ''You're alright ! Good !''

He saw his friend walking to him, his black sword strapped on his back. As Shaolin expected, there was a dark aura looming all around him, threatening and cold. A scowl crossed his features, an evident sneer on his handsome face – Shaolin briefly wondered if one of these five tall men and the meek girl cowering behind was responsible for his dark mood, because Eagle wasn't approachable right now. However, he noticed the slight worry in his purple eyes and that made him sober up from his enthusiasm.

''I'm alright, you know !'' Shaolin tried to reassure his partner. ''No need to worry, we're going to find our way back to the Grand Line in no time.''

''Shaolin,'' Eagle said very low when they were head-to-head. ''I think we've got a problem.''


	2. To accept the facts

**T**wo

**E**agle had expected Shaolin to accept his revelations very badly and, for once, he had wanted to confort him, to tell him they were going to find a way back (he was secretly eager to find that shadow child and skin him alive. Even if he was really a child.) to their world because this one wasn't even familiar with pirates and Marines – if it was, then the pirate age had been over long centuries ago. Those...cars, were really strange and way too complicated for him to understand the process. Seriously, Eagle and Shaolin were far, far away from their beloved, god-forsaken world.

As he expected, Shaolin took the revelations very badly.

''What the f*** do you mean by _« We're not on the Grand Line or the Red Line. »_ ?'' he exclaimed loudly, eyes wide of astonishment. ''Oi, don't play tricks with me Juraquille ! This is not the time for that !''

''Do I look like I'm playing with you, Red-Haired ?'' Eagle replied calmly, not fazed by his friend's anger state. He crossed his arms over his ciselized chest. ''I'm speaking the truth, I've checked a map belonging to Charlie Swan. The Blues are not even marked on it.''

''Who is this Charlie Swan ?'' Shaolin inquired, still not believing one word.

''The sheriff of a town named Forks or whatever – don't ask what a sheriff is, I'm not in the mood for that. Anyway, we're on a big land which name is America, with fifty estates, surrounded by oceans that are not the Blues. Believe me or not Shaolin, this is not our world and I truly have no idea what to do now. There are no pirates here, just...normal people living in a modern world.''

Eagle didn't have to look at Shaolin to see that the red-haired was stunned to the core. He was in the same state. Sat in the branchs of a tree outside Emily's house, their eyes downcast Shaolin was stiff and seemed dead to the world, eyes wide of astonishment and gaping like a fish. Eagle couldn't blame him, this was really, truthfully, _hilariously_, bad. He wasn't a man known for cursing but right now, he felt like cursing for more than two hours and decapitating everything that was on his way.

They were screwed.

They were utterly screwed.

_They. Were. Fucking. Screwed_. For real this time.

No snail-phone, no Vivre Card, no Eternal Pose or Log Pose, no maps of the Grand Line, they had nothing to start with. This was _very_ bad ; if he recalled correctly, Shaolin was supposed to call his father they were to be going on the next island ravaged by Blackbeard's crew and giving a new report – screw the shadow child, they still hadn't given their third report yet because of him ! The Vivre Card he was given since his childhood would be useless here, along with his Eternal Pose and his Log Pose. He had tried to make them work, but nothing came. The Card had stood motionless, making Eagle want to murder someone – even innocent. Jacob Black would have made a damn very good pratice dummy for his black blade.

Modernity ? Eagle wasn't really eager to see that coming in a few years. Since Admiral Akainu had been nominated Fleet Admiral after Sengoku's resignation, things had started to go downhill he had seen his bounty being raised of one hundred million of Beli from what he had witnessed on his wanted poster, he had seen the ravages caused by troublesome pirates who, after Whitebeard's death, had clamed his properties one by one and caused many deaths. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki hadn't bothered to take this seriously and preferred to take care of important business. Secretly, Eagle pretty much preferred his own world. This one was odd, so post-pirate. He and Shaolin were out of space, the only pirates of this world where pirates didn't exist anymore. _Damn. This can't get any worse._

''Now what ?'' Shaolin drawled, his voice sounding really far.

''You're asking me ?'' Eagle replied sarcastically. He heaved a sigh. ''We know nothing of this world. We're as ignorant as baby Sea Kings so we should go to a library and read some things about this land. At least, the minimum of it.''

Shaolin was silent for many minutes, the time to digest that. Then, he groaned in annoyance, closing his eyes.

''Damn, I need a drink ! And a _good one_ ! Seriously, what kind of f***** up situation is that ? We didn't deserve this at all ! Now we're stuck in this god-forsaken place, literally out of space and with nothing of our world to work ! Great, this is just great !''

He sighed heavily, looking up to Eagle.

''I. Really. Need. A g**damn drink,'' he muttered, suddenly tired.

''Come with me,'' Eagle answered smoothly.

They both jumped, landing perfectly on the ground – one with grace and elegance, the other with more roughness. Eagle came into the house and, without even wanting to know why, found himself scowling as he saw Jared, Paul and Embry contemplating his sword. They even seemed eager to touch it.

''Think it's a real one ? I mean, do you he killed somebody with that ?''

''This sword has...I don't know, I don't feel alright besides it...it's like...''

Paul shrugged nonchalantly and was about to touch the blade when a cold, white hand latched on his wrist with an astonishing strenght. Surprised, the Quileute looked back to see Eagle, his purple eyes sending a glare that made the four obnoxious young men freeze with light fear.

''Back off,'' he said menacingly, his voice cold and demanding. ''Don't try to hold Furasshuburakku, even for a second.''

''Why ?'' Paul growled, jerking away. He looked scorning. ''Is it cursed ? I'm not afraid of curses.''

As if wanting to prove it, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the black sword.

* * *

« … »

_**W**__hen Furasshuburakku was found and brought back to Kuragaina Island, Shanks and Mihawk were quite suspicious about this sword ; the shape and the style were unique, just like the Kokuto Yoru. But still, there was something weird about the whole weapon, something that made the Shichibukai and the Emperor worried._

_Mihawk didn't like seeing his only son near that sword. There was something very strange and real dark emaning from it, like a menacing aura that could scare away all the most courageous warriors. But Eagle was standing in front of it, his big purple eyes staring at it with awe, mouth agape. The young child was six – only six and already rather good with swords at his age. Shaolin was standing next to Eagle, also looking at the black sword, but with an expression of fear on his features. He tried to pull his friend away from the weapon, but Eagle seemed so engulfed in it that he didn't respond. It was as if he was in another world._

_''The old hag of the village said this sword is holding a very dark curse,'' Shanks muttered, watching the two boys with a serious look. ''She told me the black sword has a corrupted soul which chooses the warriors worth to hold it. If the corrupted soul feels that you're not worthy enough, the soul consumes you until your death.''_

_''Do you believe this crap ?'' Mihawk asked in a low voice before walking up to his son and scooping him in the air._

_That snapped Eagle out of his dazed state and he blinked. Frowning slightly, he squirmed to look at the hawk-like eyes of his father. _

_''Go play somewhere else with Shaolin, Eagle,'' he said smoothly.''I need to discuss something with Shanks about this sword.''_

_Eagle looked like he was about to protest, but he nodded obediently. Shaolin brightened up, waited until Mihawk put his son down and grabbed Eagle by the hand, dragging him towards the stairs. The two pirates waited until the boys were out of their sight and far. _

_Shanks frowned deeply. This black sword was very different from Kokuto Yoru – as deadly as his friend's sword, but haunted by a curse. A powerful, dark one. The curse could be sent from miles away and even Mihawk was wary of it, standing away as much as possible. So why Eagle was able to pratically hug it without feeling sick ? _

_''Tell me,'' Mihawk said, drawing Shanks out of his thoughts. ''Eagle seems attracted to Furasshuburakku, he didn't even stir when Shaolin tried to pull him away. Is the sword dangerous for my son, Shanks ? Don't lie to me, I don't want a haunted sword silently plotting to kill him.''_

_''Mihawk, I-,'' Shanks breathed deeply. He needed to choose his words carefully.''There is something I want to check with Furasshuburakku and I think your son may be the key to its secrets.''_

_The Shichibukai looked half-suprised, half-irritated._

_''Explain.''_

_''Not now. I will explain,'' Shanks promised as he witnessed the crossed expression on Mihawk's face.''Seriously, I think your son has nothing to fear from that cursed blade.''_

_''And how can you be so sure about it ?''_

_''Tell me, if a witch quotes the day of your birth and your name in the tale of a cursed sword, will you take it seriously ?''_

_Shanks looked back at the black sword._

_''Well, I certainly will.''_

* * *

« … »

''**S***** !'' Eagle cursed, lunging forward.

''That _idiot_ !'' Shaolin agreed, running to help his best friend.

Eagle could feel it very well. The black soul of his sword was angry and currently trying to rip the soul of the man who was holding the cursed blade. The spirit of Furasshuburakku held a steeled grip on Paul's soul and was going to eat it. This horrible thing happened to those who were stupid to grab his black sword long enough to allow it to eat their souls until there was nothing else to devour. Eagle had to grab Furasshuburakkuu, talk to him and calm his destroying fury.

Paul had fallen to his knees, letting a sharp, pained yell escape his lips. His eyes were totally black, the lack of pupil alarming the other Quileute who gathered around their brother, worried like hell. His skin, usually tanned, was becoming bleach white, uncovering the veins inside of his body. Teeth clenched, Eagle quickly reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the side of the hilt that wasn't occupied. He found himself engulfed inside Furasshuburakku, the cursed sword shielding him from the rest of the world.

Eagle looked around him blandly, as calm as ever. There was nothing but a raging storm, loud yells of pain belonging to Paul – Eagle suppressed another curse when he looked up. The atmosphere was to cut with a knife, extremely difficult to stand. But the young swordsman was used to it, this was his sword, his very own blade. Furasshuburakku knew him, he knew Furasshuburakku.

''You have to let him go, Furasshuburakku !'' Eagle screamed. ''He's just an innocent !''

_The fool...he's not worthy. He's not even used to my blackness. The fool must die !_

_Shit_. ''Does he deserve to die from your power ?'' Eagle tried, shielding himself from the wild wind.

They didn't have much time. _Paul_ didn't have much time, he would be dead and eaten within two minutes.

_You've warned him, little hawk...you've warned him against me and he decided not to listen. Now he will pay for his mistake !_

''Dying from your power is an honour you allow to some rare insects, right ?'' Feeling the spirit of his black sword calming down a little with his words, Eagle kept talking. ''We've been sent to another world by someone who needs our help ! There must be something going on here ! You will have all the souls you choose, but you have to let this one live !''

**Please **! Eagle shouted with his own mind, trying to reach Furasshuburakku.

The black spirit seemed to consider this for seconds that looked like eternity to Eagle, the echo of Paul's screaming coming to a sharp end as a menacing growl made the Inner World shiver. All of sudden, everything cleared up : the roaring storm died down until it completely disappeared, allowing the usual peace to come back. Eagle sighed lightly, a smirk appearing on his face. The calm blackness engulfed him and he felt at peace. The spirit had calmed down.

''Is he alright ?'' he asked the spirit.

_He will live...he will remain a bit shaken and sick for a while, but he will live._

''Good. I'll leave you to sleep now. I'm sorry for the disturbance.''

There was a slight purr coming from Furasshuburakku, meaning that the spirit appreciated Eagle's excuses.

When he came back, Shaolin was staring at him with worriness in his purple eyes.

''So ?'' the red-haired asked. ''Is the buffoon going to be alright ?''

''He is,'' Eagle assured, standing up.

Shaolin grinned. ''Well, that's some good news ! Because they are worried like hell and I nearly had to cut Embry and Jacob into pieces !''

That wouldn't have bothered Eagle one single bit, since he didn't like Jacob. Eagle strapped Furasshuburakku behind his back, between the security holds on his black coat, and went near the little group with Shaolin. Paul was lying on the couch, deadly pale and breathing deeply. His eyes were unfocused, as if he was recalling the last minutes spent inside Furasshuburakku. Eagle blamed him for looking so smug earlier and had a mind to smash him, but he wouldn't want to face the anger of those Quileute. This human wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes with his cursed sword in his hands.

Sam turned towards the pirate, looking angry.

''What the hell happened ?'' he growled.

Eagle merely looked at him and chose to ignore the man.

''Trust me, you don't _want_ nor_ need_ to know,'' Shaolin said, looking very sorry for Paul. ''But here's the summary : Furasshuburakku, which is the name of Eagle's sword, is haunted by a very dark, powerful curse and my friend here is the only one who can stand it without fearing to be consumed and eaten. The end. Any more questions about it ?''

''Yes : who are you ?'' Jacob exclaimed loudly. ''What's your business here ? If those bloodsuckers sent you, we-''

''Slow down, dog,'' Eagle interrupted coldly, sending a glare to all their hosts. ''_Bloodsuckers_ ? What are you talking about now ?''

There was a stunned silence, in which both Quileute shared a glance to Shaolin's and Eagle's irritation, before turning back to the pirates. The confusion started to take over and both pirates didn't like it.

''Alright, alright !'' Shaolin exclaimed, raising his hands in a peaceful manner. ''Let's just calm down a bit before things get very ugly. Eagle, cool off for some minutes, you still need to calm the spirit of your cursed sword.''

''So it_ is_ cursed ?'' Embry asked, voice shattering and eyes going wide.

''Ah, yeah,'' the red-haired laughed awkawrdly. ''About our identity...''

This was going to be very bad.

* * *

« … »

**T**urning on her seat, Alice Cullen felt slightly...weird. The vision she was having turned to be one of the strangest she had ever had in her afterlife. Besides her, Jasper was looking at her with serious, gold eyes.

She was standing in a place where everything was white and peaceful. Alice could spin around, nothing was there with her. Nonetheless, there _was_ someone. It was faint, but not to a vampire the sound of footsteps came with hesitation, as if the owner was afraid – afraid of her. Alice may be a vampire able to crush lemons with an outstanding facility, but she remained the cute little elf of her family and everybody loved her like that. Even the Quileute would find her funny in time.

_Tap, tap, tap_. There was that sound again, faint but near at the same time. Alice frowned lightly.

''You can come'' she called softly in her sing-song voice. ''I won't hurt you, I promise.''

There was a little pause. Until the elf heard a tiny voice.

_You promise ? I know what you are, you will pay if you try to hurt me._

''Then I won't hurt you,'' Alice chimed, trying to sound conforting. ''I promise.''

_I promise._ Alice repeated that thought many times in her head, hoping the child – because the voice sounded like it was a child speaking to her – would believe her. She had to wait several seconds before seeing something appear on the other side of the whiteness a shadow. It was small, thin. The shape of a child. Alice squinted her golden eyes to see with acuity. It was indeed a child, but the vampire elf could only see a shadow, not even the eyes.

_You need to meet them._

''Who ?'' Alice asked, confused.

_The two men coming from my world. You can find them in your visions when they will leave the land haunted by wolf men. They can help you when the great danger will strike and at this moment..._

''At this moment...what ? What should I do ?''

_Trust them. Trust the cursed sword one of them holds and wields. Trust their abilities. Trust them and never let them go..._

A great danger ? Something was awaiting for them, outside ? Alice looked grim. If this shadow child was speaking the truth, then a greater danger than Victoria or the Volturi was aiming to destroy her paradisiac life. Her marriage with Edward could even be canceled. There was no way Alice Cullen would let any maniac do such things as attempting to destroy the world or sabotaging the marriage she was organizing with such love and energy (For foreigners, vampires like Alice Cullen will never, _ever_, tire and sweat.). Even if she looked like an elf.

She straightened her posture and looked at the shadow. ''What danger ?'' she sounded desperate. ''What's threatening us ?''

_A very great danger, more deadly than your vampire kings. Your world would collapse. _

Then, the shadow started backing away.

''Wait !'' Alice tried to reach, starting to bolt.

_Juraquille Eagle, Red-Haired Shaolin. You need to find them, they are your only chance. I will contact you once you find them._

''But wait !'' she called again. ''What's your name ?''

The shadow sort of smiled. Alice had the time to hear his laugh and his name before everything became a blurr.

When she came back to herself, she blinked. She did that many times before turning to Jasper. Her husband had been staring at her for the past few minutes Alice was engulfed in her vision he was paler than usual since he felt all the emotions she must have felt during that...vision. And he had that worried gleam in his eyes. The thirst for human blood was completely forgotten when it came to Alice.

''Alice, what did you see ?'' Jasper sounded worried.

Alas, Alice couldn't answer right now.

She needed to find those two strangers, Eagle and Shaolin. And quick !

* * *

« … »

**B**y the time Shaolin had to explain their situation, Eagle had been meditating with Furasshuburakku outside the house, where he thought he would be at peace (with the dog and his « brothers », you could never be so sure.). The corrupted soul was now having a meditating session with his wielder, communicating through telepathy. When they needed to communicate together, Eagle would tune the rest of the world around him and go inside the Inner World of his black sword. The air between them would become so unstable that everyone inched away from him, feeling sick at the close approach the curse was active when Furasshuburakku tried to reach Eagle, in case of something very important coming to his mind. And if someone was stupid enough to disturb them...there would be no need to pray to be saved by one god, because the spirit living in Eagle's sword was just as powerful as any god (just more powerful and evil than Enel of Skypeia.).

No need to worry about Shaolin he may be a chibi Shanks – all funny, carefree and _seriously_ keen on getting in fights –, he was also good at gaining the trust of the hosts. That's why he was always the one to get them a room when they wanted to spend nights in an inn, he didn't even mind – a point he really liked about Shaolin. But those Quileute were quite hard to fool if telling them they were both pirates sent in another world because of some shadow child meant saying that the moon was made of cheese, then Roronoa Zoro would have already beaten Mihawk and taken his title as the strongest swordsman in the Grand Line by the time Eagle and Shaolin were back.

The sun was setting its sun beams were fading fast but the young Juraquille didn't seem to notice. He was used to work on night with his sword, hidden in the valleys, the mountains or the forests, practicing again and again.

_You are good at hiding your emotions little hawk, but don't forget I have access to your mind. What happened ? Why aren't we hunting ?_

The raspy, ghostly voice of Furasshuburakku just made Eagle reassemble his thoughts but didn't draw him inside of his Inner World. The young swordsman remained cold, peaceful and frozen on the outside – almost in a trance – while on the inside, there was a raging chaos built on unanswered questions and frustration.

**There must be a reason on why we've been sent here, right ? What are the chances to encounter someone who might know how to get back to our world ? Twenty per cent ? Fifteen per cent ? thirty per cent ? Pure irritation if you ask me !**

The mocking chuckle he heardwas enough to tell that Furasshuburakku was making fun of him. He visibly sneered.

**Is there something funny ?**

_You're darkening your mind, little hawk...what's wrong with this place ? I can't sense anything familiar through your Haki. It's frustrating !_

Talking with the spirit of his sword meant guessing riddles. Eagle had known him for years and he could tell when he sensed the curiosity tingling the dark spirit Furasshuburakku was an immensely powerful, deadly, dark spirit which could be connected to every place, everyone, in the Grand Line. And Eagle knew that would be the same in this world so, why not trying to uncover some secrets ?

Those Quileute...they were strange – only the men, Emily Young was just a normal human. First, their high temperature was everything Eagle could qualify as _abnormal_ : were they all running a fever ? Permanently ? The young man hoped his friend was as curious as he was, because he will be questioning before striking. Hard !

_Have you noticed how they seem...weird ? There is something strange I sensed around those « Quileute » and I can't quite know what...it's like they are on a balance on one side they are human, on the other they are not. But I can tell this thing : they may become dangerous._

**Should we consider them as a threat ?**

Furasshuburakku seemed deep in thought.

_Not really... but keep an eye on them. Warn your friend Shaolin about their... ability. The goof is already making friends and he is fast._

That was it. There was another mocking chuckle before the spirit vanished into the dephts of the young swordsman's mind. Eagle blinked one time, and scowled darkly as he strode back to the cottage. He could hear Shaolin laughing – like the goofy friend he was, after all – and that just made Eagle scowl even more. Damn, sometimes Shaolin just really needed to stop acting like Shanks ! They were too much alike – like father, like son (Why was he complaining about it ? Shaolin would remind him how he acted so much like Mihawk. _« By Whitebeard's spear, you're so right Eagle ! Like father, like son ! That's the same for you and Hawk-Eye ! »_. Tch!).

Screw Shaolin and his retorts, they needed to get some answers and Eagle will not leave until his curiosity was satisfied. The pirate passed by a still shocked-mortified-to-death Paul without a glance of sorry for the victim, smoothly stalked to a laughing red-headed goof and smashed a hand on the back of his neck and gripped it hard enough to make Shaoling choke in his laughter. Sam, Emily, Quil and Embry looked confused. The dog – no, Jacob was his name – sneered at Eagle.

''I think your friend is choking, you bastard ! Plus, he needs medical attention : he said you two were pirates. How crazy is that ?''

Eagle glared darkly at him. ''You call the fact that we are pirates « crazy » when you and your friends are not even human ?''

_What _? He could read on each Quileute's face. The shock was evident, even Shaolin had stopped coughing. Eagle loosened his grip on his friend's neck so he could breathe more easily. His purple eyes had watered a bit due to his previous coughing, but he was relatively alright.

''I knew there was something strange about you the first second I sensed you,'' the red-haired pirate said with a seriousness that shocked the Quileute. ''Your aura was really weird and my Haki was quite agitated.''

''So you did notice as well,'' Eagle stated. He nodded. ''Good, because I want a damn good answer, Sam. Shaolin told you who we are and must have explained what happened to us, you don't seem to believe him. I don't care, but I do care about your real identity.''

He put his best « Mihawk-copy-cat-glare » on his face, making everyone in the room except Shaolin flinch with fear. This time, Eagle silently tasted with satisfaction the fact of terrifying people who don't have the slightest idea of who was his father. He had to admit it was rather good to be feared for himself and not partly because he was Juraquille Mihawk's son.

''You got his answers? Good, we want ours. What. The hell. Are you ?''

Sam gulped nervously, nibbling on his lip. Eagle narrowed his eyes, making the glare appear like a murdering one.

''Are you aware you can't think of any lie ?'' he growled.

''Sam,'' Shaolin countered calmly. ''I don't think you have other options... I will eventually stop him but know this : Eagle wouldn't hesitate to kill you if necessary.

At this, Emily seemed to freak out. She was starting to back away, eyes wide with fear.

''He...he wouldn't ?'' she shrieked.

''Emily !'' Sam tried to soothe her, embracing her in his arms. ''Shhh, don't panic. I'm here, they won't try to hurt you. I won't let them !''

''I'm not interested in killing your girlfriend so stop freaking out,'' Eagle stated coldly. ''However,'' he muttered as one of his hand wrapped around the hilt of the black sword, starting to unsheathe it. ''I won't be as positive about you if you don't –''

Before he could finish, the leader of the Quileute exclaimed loudly. ''We're werewolves ! You hear me ? Werewolves, that's what we are !''

Shaolin and Eagle froze in mid-shock. And just stared.

_All hail the shock of culture !_

* * *

« … »

''**S**ay, Mihawk,'' Shanks said casually, looking at the humandrills with mild interest. ''I'm thinking of something.''

''Are you sober enough to even _think_ of something right ?'' Mihawk asked sarcastically, eyeing his red-headed friend from the corner of his eyes. ''You still have to clean my living-room.''

''If you ever encounter a real werewolf – not a random guy with a Devil Fruit allowing him to turn into a wolf – able to communicate with his fellows,'' Shanks continued as if his friend hadn't interrupted him. ''And if you were ever told by a guy that he and his friends are werewolves, what will be your first reaction ?''

Mihawk merely blinked, he just stared at Shanks who stared back, silent as well. A werewolf ? That was possible in this world – _everything_ was just damn possible here with a Devil Fruit. But turning into a werewolf without the use of a Devil Fruit was also rather interesting. Hawk-Eye found himself considering the idea of witnessing such kind of thing.

So, to answer Shanks's question : what will be his first reaction ? The same reaction Shanks would have, of course !

Mihawk shook his head. ''Here,'' he sounded annoyed to hell.

''I need a holy, f******, g**damn drink. '' they both said.

* * *

« … »

Shaolin turned to Eagle, looking ready to half like crying, half like laughing out loud.

''Eagle,'' he said, voice crackling. ''That's it. I can't take it anymore. Right now, I really need this holy, f******, g**damn drink.''


End file.
